only 65 percent the same
by AzureEnding
Summary: He lost her but using his own strength of will, found a way to bring her back...just she's not the same shy person she was. Alternate/RtN Hinata/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So, Told myself if this Sopa junk didn't pass I'd write something for Naruto again, and I'm keeping true to that and since not a lot of alternate hinanaru fics have yet to be written thought I'd do one, Tell mw whatcha think alright? Be easy , I'm a little rusty on the Narutoverse ^^ Blame final fantasy and kingomhearts for that :P**

* * *

"Naruto, preparations are nearly complete, soon everything will go back to how it was…" Sakura was close to showing emotion, if not for herself for Naruto.

"It'll never be the same, how do you expect me to tell her he didn't make it? How do you expect her to react?" It'd been a full year since the war and a year and a half since her death, she died to protect him during pain's attack, he was never able to give an answer to her confession, but that's how she planned it.

She passed on before Neji did who met his demise during the war, Naruto felt partly to blame but as he went on he felt…more and more guilt he'd often wonder if she'd be around to cheer him up to make him feel as though everything would get better as she used to, he barely survived the invasion of Pain by a stroke of luck, that cost him his grandfather figure, more importantly he lost her.

Because of that he was able to win but at a cost greater than anything he'd ever had to face, he won the invasion, and the war but at the cost of a broken heart

"First her, then Neji, I promised to change the Hyuga, how can I do that if both of them…if both of them are **dead**!" Naruto shouted as he neared the meeting place

Neji fell to the ten-tails he was a major asset to the village and without him or Hinata the village was hard-pressed for Hyuga trackers, which the clan wouldn't forfeit without some form of compensation, Tsunade was only willing to pay in a figurative sense as in more leniency for the Hyuga clan, and she had no say so in clan affairs which irked her, so to get back at them and ease some of the konoha 11's stress she gave Naruto a means to get a Hyuga back Naruto jumped at the chance.

Gathering up everything they could of each respective person's dear items they raced to this temple to plea with the deity here to bring the two fallen Hyuga back.

Naruto was hard-pressed using Sage chakra to boost his speed his thoughts were racing of her, his guilt forcing him to speed up.

"_If…I didn't cheer her on her heart wouldn't have gotten so weak, if I had understood back then, then…"_

"_She…was so much like me." _The guilt made him run faster

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as he sped up

"I'll wait for you at the entrance" He mouthed the words as he ran faster and faster, refusing to slow.

"_I'm here because I want to be" _Her words rang in his ears as he neared what seemed to be a fortress

"_I used to cry and give up, almost going down the wrong path so many times. But you, you showed me the right way"_ He shoved his feet into the ground as he stood in front of the tower…he slowly inched towards it.

"_You changed me! Your smile saved me from who I was, So…I'm not afraid to die to protect you...Because"_

He touched the door and it sprang open

He made his way to what seemed to be an altar his feet felt heavy…his mind focused on one thing

"_I love you,"_ He felt tears sting his eyes as they eventually fell

"I…wanted to protect you, I wanted to keep you safe, I never noticed how you felt, and that's my fault. You risked everything for me, and gave me something no one else has ever…Love" He grew closer to the altar.

"You helped me, then and you helped me even up to your death, you deserve…someone so much more amazing than me, Hinata, but if this works, I'll do everything in my power to make you as happy as I can, not just because you love me, but because I promised to do my everything for you, if I could see you again and that means…giving my everything for you to be happy and-"

"**I stand by what I say…**_**because, that's my nindo" **__He_ placed her headband on the altar and a bright light erected from every corner of the room

Sakura arrived just in time for the light to blind her completely forcing her to halt at the door. By the time she was able to see, she assumed her eyes were playing tricks on her wanted to believe that, with everything in her that it was without a doubt a joke, but there she stood.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, at first, he assumed what he saw was just a trick of the eyes; possibly just a genjutsu that made him think this was reality but when he got a good look, and he quickly took back every thought he had about that when he noticed…_makeup?_

The Hinata he knew, never wore makeup, or eyeliner, and she would never smile at him like that, and she definitely wouldn't call his name in such a way that didn't…didn't sound like his own.

"Menma," She had an edge in her voice he wasn't familiar with, and when he looked down toward her only then did he also notice…her jacket was open and all she had on was a fishnet shirt and…shorts.

"H-Hinata, your jacket" Naruto could feel the sweat pooling on his face

All she did was smirk "What, don't like it open, don't like people seeing? Keep you all to yourself, _Menma?_" She purred out the name it made him wish she'd say his in such a way

"Uhm, Hinata…that's Naruto remember?" She slowly turned to focus her gaze on the pinkette and it felt like a cool gust of wind was blowing against her.

"_What?"_ She spat in her direction, _literally_ spat in her direction when she said it

"Don't you remember Naruto? You know the guy you've always loved, and cherished with all your heart?" The words did nothing to help Naruto's guilt with his past treatment of the girl.

"Yeah, remember Hinata-chan?" He asked somewhat pleading she'd remember even a bit

"Yeah, I remember, but really, here?" Naruto looked at her confused

"Uh…yeah?" She shrugged

"Well, if that's what you want, I don't really mind, not much of a fan of people wanting to watch, but screw it" She got on her knees and began messing with Naruto's pants and only then did he realize what she was trying to do and shot back so fast he fell on his ass.

"W-what are you trying to do?" Both team seven teammates almost said at the same time

"You only call me that when you want to fool around, you know, I give you a little **tug** and you give me a rub down, still it'd be nice for you to let me go all the way with it this time instead of getting what you want then ditching" She growled a bit as the words left her throat and a slight pout on her features. Something the old Hinata was famously cute for, and even if this one was different, it was still cute.

"Hinata, just who is…Menma?" Sakura asked and once again the cool air was on her

"Menma, Namizake, You know son of Minato?" She hissed it out as it if should be common knowledge

Despite his normal ignorance and density Naruto came up with the only idea he could think of to actually keep this whole thing from blowing way out of proportion - more so than it already was

"Hinata," Naruto called She looked to him a bit impatiently

"I'll make a deal with you" He paused a bit to think of his wording

"If you agree to go along with a few conditions, I'll agree to so whatever it is you want in return." Sakura's eyebrows rose sky high and her eyes bulged

"Naruto, don't be stupid you don't know what kind of person she even is-"

I accept, you do mean anything right?" She smirked deviously

"I never go back on my word, Hinata, never." She smiled at this, a real smile when Naruto began to speak again her expression changed

"My conditions are as followed if you accept them, One; You have to call me _Naruto_ not Menma, Two; you'll have to leave the perverted actions until…well we actually start dating if we do, and Three; Go along with the simple ideal that you've gotten amnesia, people here…aren't as you remember them" Naruto looked into her eyes searching for an answer yet her mouth beat him on the search.

"I'll agree, only if you throw out number two and let me do what I want to you, when I want, and **only** you" She glared at Sakura

"_Even when she acts differently she's still the same old Hinata_" Sakura smiled uneasily closing her eyes and slowly backing away

Naruto groaned a bit but looked into her eyes and could easily tell she wanted him in that way, in any way she could get him, like the old Hinata – but she wasn't as vocal about it, she wasn't this adamant about getting it either, He saw some of his self in her when he used to pine after Sakura and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only when we're alone **and if were in the safety of my apartment**" He stressed the last bit

"We can be alone, but it shouldn't matter where" Hinata purred suggesting something he could only guess at

"No" Naruto slid her back

"C'mon, please, If you won't let me I can do it myself without your permission" He gulped He knew she could and the way she was acting it was possible she'd do it even if he said no, begged or just plain out cried bloody murder.

"Sakura, we're…going to need an hour." Naruto's voice faltered

"Make it three" Hinata smirked he paled

Sakura didn't even bother to respond and turned away and not even a minute outside she could hear his screams of No dim down into nothing, she knew it was nothing; she knew what was going on but dismissed it.

"_Oh, Sasuke"_ She whispered


	2. Differences

**Sorry this took me longer than I thought -_- No idea, why to be honest I guess writers block with this and three **_**other**_** stories I'm working on and I'm at a point I'm stuck on all of the because I'm lazy _ anyways….time to respond to reviews?**

* * *

**YungHime: Thank you xD I'm glad you think so I really hope this is something you'll enjoy**

**BentShuriken: I feel the same, she had such a sort appearance and I feel they could've done so much more with her. Thanks I hope this is great if it isn't I'm going to get the pouty face of death.**

**JOHNXgambit: Well, see, The movie…technically wasn't even cannon and I don't even know where the movie would fit cannologically so I dismissed it, that and I don't know if they **_**do**_** remember her acting as such and since I couldn't I didn't use it.**

**xXYour DoomXx: Well, I actually have a plan for that, I figured having her just come back after well technically being you know…dead would be…well weird(And actually done before xD) BUT for those who like the original fret not she isn't long forgotten and she will in a make her way to this story in a different way.**

**Tikai: I understand she could be too much but the way I see it, if he truly wants to care and make things work he'll care for her no matter her attitude (She's…not like going to be a Sakura clone trust me) I do understand if this isn't in your tastes, and I am truly sad about that, however, the old Hinata will shine in some way in this story, if you wish to pick it up, thanks for reading.**

**I honestly didn't except this much in terms of reviews (If I missed ANYONE I'm sorry I'll check again and pm the ones I missed), I wanted to write out another chapter same day but it took longer than I wanted, also, shout out to Uzumaki Ricky; Seriously this guy is probably the most positive person in the ship when it comes to leaving reviews. All of you go give him hugs and candy. He deserves it. Nooooow….Chapter two! **

* * *

Naruto sat in front of her unmoving – she was glaring a bit, a blush on her face and Naruto just looked as neutral as he could until she finally broke the ice.

"So, are you going to kiss me or not?!" It was more of a _hurry up and do it_ rather than a question he could tell that much

"Well, I've never…really" He scratched his cheek

"You _really_ aren't Menma," She sighed before grabbing his cheeks and forcing her mouth against his

The kiss…mind blowing he could feel everything she wanted to express that – given the opportunity would express either way, but…he still pictured the old Hinata doing this to him. When she broke the kiss a few things needed to be said.

"Ok, first off, _wow_ second few uh, things we need to actually go over" Naruto looked at her sternly

"What, that you can't help but want to love me and you'll take care of me crap because I was your first kiss?" She smirked

"No, that was accidentally Sasuke," She gave a confused looked he dismissed it with a wave of his hand coughing a bit

"No it's just…well you have an image in Konoha and….if we were to alter that; people would get suspicious" She nodded in understanding

"Good that you understand, so lose the makeup, close up the jacket, and put on some longer pants" He smiled she looked at him expectantly

"Oh, annnd you'll have to act shy around me and we can't go around doing intimate stuff in public, people would get the wrong idea and your dad…would kill me - kinda why I suggested we just do things at my place if any at all" She stared, and stared hard

"**WHAT?!"** She screamed Naruto launched himself back

"N-Now, I understand you aren't happy but…" She smiled at him and he felt his hairs stand on end

"Oh, _I'm _just so happy" She launched herself at the blonde and before he knew it she was forcing him into a battle with his zipper – she easily got him turned on and then it all stopped he looked up at her and all he could see was that evil smile on her face and he shuddered when he felt her poke him where her hand had been, and before he could say anything she got up and walked out of the structure they were in.

"Have fun changing **that**" She called

"A-Ah, uh, Hinata, this isn't funny this hurts don't leave me like this!" Naruto called, trying to get up only to realize all of his blood flow or most was dead center in his manhood and…he was not pleased. After he got his feeling back he ran after her, unfortunately she was **really **upset and Sakura now knew what he did.

See that in itself would warrant him a hit to the face, but…he was sporting a stiff one and she took one look at him looked down, cringed and readied her fist.

"**N-A-R-U-TOOOO!" **The structure around the point of impact crumbled sending waves of dust and rocks to go flying

"I give that a five – seven for collateral" Hinata smirked

"I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just great" Sakura smiled

"Bitch please, you hit him without probable cause, if I had a dick, I'd be slapping you with it right about now" Sakura went slack jawed

"Don't do that, I'm not offering" Hinata walked towards the rubble, using her byakugan began to fish out Naruto, once she found him dragged him out and drug him off before he could even say stir himself awake.

He could hear running water and splashing, he lazily opened his eyes and looked over to see Hinata splashing water on her face, and drying off. Slowly she looked toward him with a bit of a nervous look however it was easily concealed with a huff of indifference.

"I'm not just saying this, cause you know all the blood is in my _chop stick_" He coughed after the odd analogy

"But, you look beautiful" He blushed a bit the girl in front of him leaned in her hands on the ground evenly apart her eyes boring into him he noticed the only sign of makeup on her was the eye shadow but he could live with that much, her gaze didn't change in anyway as she looked at him.

"You think so?" She cocked her head off to the side in thought

"Of course." Naruto smiled

"Kiss me" She commanded he looked at her incredulously when he realized she wasn't kidding he froze up

He never initiated a kiss before the first time she did it his first kiss was on complete accident and now he was actually feeling _nervous_ he swallowed hard

"Only if you agree to my previous agreement" He gave her a stern look

"Do it and I'll give you my answer" She had him that devilish smile only added that she _knew_ she did he shakily pursed his lips together slowly making his way towards hers, when he opened one uneasy eye he saw her eyes closed and lips ready to receive him, he blushed but continued.

It wasn't as glamorous as the one before but she could feel things about him that she couldn't from her kissing him, he was afraid, afraid of messing up, of losing her, but even she had to admit, she could tell he cared about her more than she thought he was just trying to protect her.

"So you do have some balls" She smacked her lips together flirtatiously

"Of course I do you recently cause them immense pain that you've yet to remove!" Naruto wined realizing that she indeed forgot about that poking him area did it deflate and he instantly gushed down to the forest floor in relief.

"Please, never do that again" Naruto pleaded

"How else am I going to get my rocks off lord knows you don't know how to even use that thing yourself" Hinata shot back harshly

"Use it…in what way?" She slapped her forehead

"Jeeze have you even _thought _of a girl? Besides me of course" Naruto glared a bit

"Of course I have!" He shot back defensively

"Like to the point you get turned on and think of doing things with them?" He looked at her dumbfounded she sighed; "I'm only doing this so you'll understand what I mean" She stood up

Sakura finally found them and ran over to her blonde teammate however as soon as she got there her body quickly reenacted a _deer in headlights _perfectly, coming face to face with Hinata's more well-endowed figure.

"wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura felt her body shake in rage

Hinata simply gave her a neutral look cocked her head to the side and dropped her shirt

"Giving him a reason to explore himself" She said simply – Naruto didn't move he sat cross legged as if time didn't exist Sakura glared

"Well you don't have to do it like **that** and you don't need a bust like that to do it!" Sakura felt envious secretly patting her chest in jealousy.

"Well it worked so my work here is done, are we going back or what? I have a feeling I'm going to actually have to explain to him what to do" Naruto perked up slightly confused

"Pack mister froggy, you're taking me out tonight when we get back to town, and to answer the previous question, if you can keep me entertained I'll be sure to behave" Hinata smirked

"What makes you so sure will get there today, it's another four hours back ….what do you mean by _entertain?_" Sakura challenged

"Two reasons, one I've got a rack, and two, I don't look so much like a boy the possibility of having a _penis_ isn't out of the question, seriously I think the only thing that made you look girlish was the hair If I didn't know any better, or you were just flamboyant…I mean" She paused for a second "His first kiss was with mister playboy, so I could totally see him liking you for your lack of sex appeal...you know exactly what I mean" She smiled making an obscene gesture with her hands before leaning down to forcefully take the blondes lips for her own. Sakura however glared

"Ironing board" She responded with a coy wink one Sakura wasn't sharing

"I'm kidding, you should be happy about this, - one less person to constantly watch right?"

"Okay first off Naruto has and still **does** like me, and I don't need tits like those to have sex appeal!" She dismissed the latter comment and looked toward Naruto with a smirk

"So, Naruto-_kun_ who do you like me, or pinky?" She tossed a disapproving finger towards the other female

Naruto however still reeling from her previous actions and the fact that the girl practically purred out his name he looked up to her, then Sakura, he did this about three times and Sakura's smirk grew wider… until Naruto scooted toward the Ravenette.

"Looks like _I_ win, let's go, Naruto-_kun_" She was doing it to toy with her, and she was totally falling for it.

"I need better friends…scratch that a better team" Sakura sighed

* * *

**Leave a review, and yeah I know, totally…pushing M on this, but I don't…really think I'm going to get that graphic in this, this is probably as far as it'll get in that area, unless the situation calls for it, however if it did I'd let you guys know….or I start swearing a lot more than I have this…Is pretty tame compared to how I could go with it and I'm going to keep this as light hearted and hopefully as (Funny) as I can I write enough dramatic stuff in kingdom hearts fan fics to kill a small fan girl. **

**Again….don't really plan on writing a lemon for this story. Unless by some sheer miracle I get too many reviews calling for one and even then it won't happen quick. I'm a sucker for nice words -_- LET ME KNOW HOW I DID I haven't been in this fandom in like…three years?**


	3. Home

**You guys…seriously put a damn smile on my face you know that? Positive reviews have seriously improved the terrible month I've had and I'm seriously neglecting my other stories to write this and I feel bad but I feel the need to give you guys another chapter!**

**Also. Reviews; I sincerely thank you for them and I'll keep Hinata with the guy of her long time affections – not really a fan of any other parings really anyway xD**

* * *

Naruto raced back to the village with a very risqué Hinata in his arms – using Kyuubi chakra he made it back in under an hour…leaving Sakura behind. But he totally had a good reason – I mean he justified it in his mind as such, if Sasuke did this, she'd leave him so he's just doing the same thing she herself would.

Now, instead of simply stopping at the front gates for clearance he raced through – at this point anyone who saw the orange glow _knew _it was him so what'd be the point in trying to stop him? Not that they could mind you, too fast, too strong, and **way** too much chakra to even attempt it.

Who he held in his hands however….that was a different matter it was like seeing a ghost, and anyone within the village who could so much as sense chakra knew he was back and couldn't quite place the chakra he was carrying with him.

Naruto didn't stop didn't until he got to the center of town and Hinata gently dislodged herself from the blondes chest despite his internal protest he let her do as she pleased something nagged at him, he couldn't place what it was but something was eating at the back of his mind that he was supposed to tell this girl before him but let it go – the first person to approach them, her old ream and he quickly realized what he had to say but he had no chance.

"Oi, Naruto seems you didn't screw this up!" He paused, his eyes soaking up his little sister figure "I'm glad your back we thought….we'd never see you again but Naruto really doesn't give up, right Akamaru?" The dog seemed weary but barked in response Hinata stared for a second.

"You two are finally…on the same page, I told you two just needed to fuck and things would be fine, who was on top? I bet it was the dog you seem submissive" Naruto slapped his head; **this** is what he forgot about Kiba opened his mouth thinking of anything to say but his mouth closed after a few seconds. Shino was the next to make a subtle movement however she caught him, he was having a conversation with one of his bugs and she couldn't help but make a comment.

"So it seems you've accepted the bugs? Good for you, creepy but good – those are inside you aren't they?" Her byakugan activated to actually check – She quickly turned away walking off

"Hinata?" Naruto called after her

"Nope" She called back

"Hinata, get back here these are your teammates!" Naruto started after her

"You can suck my left tit; I'm not going back there, you have any idea what he could **do** with those things?" They both stopped as Naruto raised his head toward the sky in thought she couldn't help but sigh

"Never….really thought about that actually, but still try and just…ignore the way people act I mean it's obvious were your from our friends are different – wait…now that I think about I never-" He heard footsteps and looked over to see team ten plus Sasuke and he knew, **knew **this was going to end badly

"Dobe" Sasuke called out

_"Teme_" Naruto hissed

"Where's Sakura" He asked simply

"We left her to come back quickly, problem?" Hinata looked defiant as ever

Sasuke looked a bit confused at her attitude but dismissed it he knew Naruto would bring her back and that didn't faze him in the least to see her, not that he cared for her all that much in the first place

"Why would you deliberately leave her behind? Ass-hat I'll go look for her" Sasuke hmphed and walked toward the gate

"Didn't know you were into boys Sasuke you always came off as a player, guess you've really prospered" Sasuke looked back looked to Naruto then the girl next to him who wore a simple smirk on her face

"Naruto, when you manage to find the _real_ Hinata be sure to let me know, my sharingan can't read or trace or understand slut, and all I can smell is fish radiating from her" Oh she looked absolutely livid

"How dare you – you limp dicked bastard no wonder you picked such an insecure – no tit – wide fore-headed girl to be with you obviously feel that insecure about your _equipment_" Sasuke didn't even respond and simply left.

"Wow, Hinata, you've really got a pair standing up to Sasuke like that, you sure have changed and in a good way oh and is that eye shadow, what brand is it?" The girl moved a few inches back

"Told Sakura but I'll tell you too – don't swing that way, stop trying to crush my nuts" She shot towards Ino before opening her mouth again

"-And of course I've gotta pair, but it seems big guy over there does too" The chip Choji was about to eat fell from his hand and as if in slow motion it fell to the ground, as soon as it hit, the group shuttered and gasped and began inching away

"Excuse...me?" Choji's hand twitched and his eyes bugged out a bit

"You seem like more of a girl than pinky - boobs are bigger, is bigger, hell you might even give me a run for my money" Hinata smirked and Naruto felt every instinct in his body tell him to run. **Now**

"I'll have you know my _chubby-ness_ is for clan techniques and I'm a hundred percent man!" They felt slight chakra pressure from Hinata's eyes

"According to my eyes….not as much as you think" Her smirk didn't leave her face and the trio before her paled

"Yup, time to go" Naruto grabbed Hinata and rushed off toward a more secluded part of town he placed her down a bit too harshly and glared a bit her arrogant nature began to diminish

"Okay, **what** the _hell_ was that?" She opened her mouth but he stopped her

"You bad-mouthed everyone I understand Sasuke – he's a dick but everyone else? They don't deserve that, I think its best you go home from here on your own in case you want to lay into me also" Naruto turned away and began making his way home.

_"Am...I really that different from **his** Hinata? Aren't...we the same person? Don't - don't leave me alone, i can't do it alone...you idiot!"_

Hands however encircled around him halting him from heading any further

"Don't…_please_ don't leave me all alone…" Her voice was so small and meek she began to shiver against his jacket and he knew he couldn't she was…acting just like the Hinata he knew

"The…the you I knew, left me, all alone he wouldn't even spend this much time with me before he left he was so cold and harsh but…I l-liked him…but you…you're so warm so kind, caring I can tell…my heart swells just being near you, dwarfing everything I felt before, I – I just don't want anyone getting close to you because I'm…I'm afraid you'll leave me like he did" She sniffed a bit and she looked up to see him staring at her his eyes shining he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will never leave you I neglected you before" He held her closer at these words "But, never again will you be left alone, I promise you this, I will always stay by your side, okay?" He smiled softly as did she

_Some of the old girl I grew to care so much for is still alive in there, I can feel it_ _even if she goes about things differently she's still the same sweet girl she's always been_

"Ah, dickless there you are" the blonde cringed at the nickname

"Sakura's back and….she's angry" Hinata looked at the Root ANBU agent

"He isn't dickless – he's packing more than what you have _toothpick"_

"Well it's become apparent we should relocate, we don't…need this going on any more than it needs to"

"Farewell Naruto, and miss saggy" Naruto cringed and Hinata glared

It wasn't until someone bothered to check did they find Sai under some ruble unable to move his body due to his body being poked to near death and slammed into an abandoned house

Hinata and Naruto made way to a simple park and a simple question nagged at the girl. Mainly because…in a way she was still self-conscious and the words Sasuke sprayed still had s small effect.

"Naruto, do, do my breasts look saggy to you?" She seemed slightly shy about the question even though…she was deliberately squeezed them together with her arms

His eyes shot skyward and a single digit began scratching his cheek

"N-No of course not they're perfect." Hinata smiled crushing herself against him

"Thank you, Naruto, I don't know why but his words...aggravated me " He looked down and blushed

Off in the distance Sakura stood with Sasuke one with a look of annoyance one with indifference

"I really don't like her" Sakura said simply

"She…is a bit of a pain, but Naruto won't get rid of her, and the fact that she isn't shy helps in a way"

He looked to her and noticed the change in her facial expression

"No" Sasuke turned away

"But-"

"No, not helping you get back at her, she'll do terrible things to my genitals – even if I can defeat her it means nothing if I lose the ability to reproduce" Sakura whined

"But Sasuke~!"

"Unless you can magically drop me ten kids this instant not happening" She blushed bringing a finger to her lips looking up to him shyly

"We…we haven't even tried I thought never mind – I am willing though…for you Sasuke" The pinkette blushed

"It'd be easier to deal with...if you didn't have pink hair" She pouted and he sighed

"Damn it, fine, but if you so much as tell **fish**" He pointed to Hinata

"I'll make sure you'll be stuck in an infinite Tsukyomi" He glared

"Yeah, yeah save the death threats for the toilet" Sakura dismissed his words and drug him off

Hinata gazed into blue eyes with a twinge of care – she refused by all logic to call it love that wasn't something she could even begin to admit or let herself feel – she had too many demons…speaking of-

"H-Hinata?" The voice normally stern – cracked a bi, she turned to see her father, his normal stern face broken into pieces to show emotion he ran to her and confusion etched into her face well, until he froze

The next instant was…a terrible scene, Hiashi lay hunched over and Hinata dislodged her foot after a few seconds, Naruto looked at her dumb-founded.

"You….do know that's your **dad** right?" Naruto almost shouted

"Father doesn't hug he's a scaredy-cat"

Silence

"You do know; he's going to try and castrate me – thinking you're a fake and that I tried tricking him…you know that right?"

* * *

**SORRY this took sooo much longer than I wanted it to, I wanted to write it THE DAY of the reviews but got massive writers block…and a lot of family issues kept me from writing, I apologize and I'll try to be a bit quicker – and these chapters will stay consistent with the two but they may skip around in time – not by like years or months but maybe an hour or a day never much…I digress leave reviews I'll up date as quickly as I can…soon as I update my two other kingdom hearts stories .**

**And To be honest some of this I think may feel forced…but it'll improve c:  
**


	4. Meet the parent part one

Morning, it always had something…nostalgic for the blonde, this morning however was filled with dread

"This is an S class mission, you pack light, and you **must** not break character by _any_ means one mistake will be fatal," Tsundade said without a hint of cheer in her voice

"What about my rates?" Naruto asked softly a bead of sweat sliding down his face

"Eighty-seven percent" He smiled a bit

"Eighty-seven percent chance that I'll –"

"Be killed in front of everyone in a barrage of pokes, yes," Naruto paled,

"What…."

"I repeat, an eight-seven percent chance you'll be killed my pointy fingers or mauled by Hiashi in shuch a way we won't have a single way of even telling it's you, on the off chance you survive you'll be clasped to Hinata for life, have fun" She finished sarcastically

"But-" Tusnade waved him off "HAVE FUN!" She stressed before sending him out of the tower and on his way home

Despite his lack of cheeriness, he was happy, mind you, he was supposed to see Hiashi tonight about his courtship of his daughter and the _only_ I repeat, _only_ reason this was allowed was because he managed to bring her back from death that alone granted him a **chance** to court her and despite her change in attitude and appearance – he was willing to take that chance.

Yet…he was still stressed, meeting such a man – a cold hard man who beat down his own daughter **every** chance he got was a reason in itself. He was like the leaf village incarnate when he was a child just fusd into one stone wall of a man and that was not a pleasant thought it made him shiver and he felt as though he was being watched even as he made way to his apartment to rest he felt like he had only laid down for what felt like a second before everything went dark and his body went heavy, in what felt a second he felt cool air hit his legs and warmth somewhere he wasn't used to, he shot up to see Hinata over him in such a way that made him want to question if that was a dream or not.

"H-Hinata…what…are you doing…?"

"u'm rying ro" The vibrations made his head shoot back and he **knew** she was doing this on purpose and she continued to do so and continue her actions of his mouth captured manhood until he finally spilled himself – in a daze he slowly looked to the young heiress in a new light – a more mature light but at the same time felt…a little shocked? Was that the word he'd use? He wasn't quite sure, he was still coming down from this Hinata induced high he was under, after a few good minutes of the girl smiling to herself and Naruto coming down did he finally have the voice to speak.

"…Wow" He took a deep breath

"That – I feel completely void of stress…what…what did you do?" Naruto looked at her in awe as it was some form of magic – like a child she mused and it made her smile with a wonderful gleam in her eyes

"I used my mouth to suck out that kunai's _poison"_ She pointed to his manhood and he finally got it

"I could do it a few more times if you _wish_ it was pretty tasty surprisingly, I did it so you wouldn't stress so much about meeting father, he's not going to do anything, he saw my major improvement and is actually glad that I'm taking an interest in you, he hasn't said why but if he's okay with me being with you, I'm fine and it means he can live for a while longer" Hinata smirked, if she wanted to get rid of the old man, Naruto guessed she could, not that he couldn't honestly get rid of the old man himself but that's neither here nor there; Bottom line, she was different and oddly enough it made him want her and that animalistic gaze he gave her made her blush and get shy rather quickly.

* * *

That night he came to the gate in a simple black red and yellow yukata with orange embroidery for the sake of making a good impression lessened his orange – that and was promised another _special hug_ Hinata gave him to wake up to again if he was willing to loosen up on it a bit for the night and he was able to win over easily, and yet, when he looked into the guard eyes who opened the gate, it was filled with pity as if saying _you won't be leaving this house standing buddy_. The blonde couldn't help but gulp despite the warnings of ease in this _mission_.

It started out completely quiet – Naruto assumed himself that family dinners were filled with happiness laughter and talking and people just enjoying each other so far it was completely quiet most likely do to the fact that Hiashi was a complete brick wall and well when he looked to the blonde –what felt like an avalanche cascaded down his back.

"Naruto" The man spoke the blondes name slowly, almost as if trying to slit his throat slowly just by saying his name – gazes locked

"I understand my daughters….change is In a lot of ways due to your influence and I thank you for that, but I've invited you for two reasons." The man glared a bit

"One, I will allow you to court my daughter, so long as you agree to my second condition" Naruto looked weary

"That when you become Hokage that you allow my clan to be separate in terms of legal and physical and emotional issues involving the village" Hiashi gave him a defiant eye smile

"Father! What are you trying to pull?" Hinata shot up angry

"It's simple, I want the clan to be done the way it should without outsiders trying to interfere or invade our teachings – you will be allowed to marry my daughter but of course she will not be the next leader of this clan her little sister –Hanabi will be for that reason…what do you say, Naruto?"

He handed the blonde a vanilla envelope

"Look it over and get back to me, Uzumaki"

**SORRY I TOOK A HIATUS I was out of town couldn't update was homeless – lotta crap but I'm back for you guys, I'll try and update again, review!**


	5. A month remains

**SORRY it took me forever to update I just haven't had the time, I apologize this chapter…is more humor related than ….perverted xD hopefully you'll like it**

"So….You're willing to use Hinata, your own daughter to further the goals of a clan who treats everyone who isn't of the main house like shit, correct?"

Hiashi stared at the blonde without missing a beat smirked

"Indeed if you marry her we have free reign over our own" Hinata finally decided to voice her opinion

"Well while that is an option I can just get myself pregnant with his child, what would you do then, _Daddy?_" She said it in just a way that meant she would without a doubt do it

"Took care of that, you two could screw like rabbits and you wouldn't get pregnant until I remove a seal placed on you and I won't until this blonde signs this legally binding document"

"Uh….you pretty much caused me future soreness in a way I will probably thank you for, as well as resent you for – more over thank than resent but that's beside the point – Hinata isn't some hooker you can barter with in order to get what you want, I should rasengan your ass right here for the shit your trying to pull you pathetic bastard!" Naruto shouted his body shaking with anger

"As angry as you are with it, you won't so much as touch me, I'm giving you an out, if it wasn't for me you'd be dealing with the elders who want me to seal her – at least if she was given to you, she could potentially have powerful offspring, we've seen what your chakra can do with the Hyuga bloodline – they would be in a class of their own" Naruto assumed the thoughts in his head were literally getting him hard – harder than his stern face ever could get

"I'll give you a month – a month to give me an answer I'm expecting, Uzumaki" Hiashi stood up

"How about, you let me hit you until my fist is literally a nub, and then I'll sign your document" Naruto spat

"If that was all it'd take, but you and I both know that wouldn't satisfy you" The elder briskly walked back to his office and into his office where he finally sighed in self hatred

"_If only, I could find another way other than being the elder's puppet…Forgive me, Hinata"_

"Well, look at the bright side" Kiba said aloud Naruto had just told Kiba as well as Sasuke what recently took place in the hyuga household and well they weren't giving the best answers at least- to him

"You've got a month to do whatever you want – I mean that totally blows that if you marry her – hey wait, what if I marry her then –"

"-Okay, first off, no you'd try and bone her I know you, she'd literally split your _doggy biscuit_ down the middle second this was only offered to me because I'm apparently in line to be the next hokage" Naruto huffed

"Why does any of this matter, she's just a –"

"Sasuke, seriously, I will beat you, I will beat you until you either die or I get bored but I will beat you if you call her a slut again" Naruto threatened

"-come dumpster" Kiba dead panned

"Dude, she's never even had sex" Naruto defended

"Doesn't act like it" Sasuke spat

"…Just throwing this out there – It's taken me –ever since I met you until now to try and figure out If your gay or not and you…you really aren't giving me the best answers and I'm really thinking it's best we stop hanging out so much because – I don't want you raping me in my sleep" Kiba and Sasuke stared at the blonde for the moment

"IF I was gay I sure wouldn't go for you, baka"

"So what pink haired boys are more your type?" Kiba added in

"Sakura, doesn't have a dick"

"If she did it'd be bigger than three inches" Naruto countered

"Hmph," Naruto and kiba shared a look

"….Y- really"

"It's FOUR"

"THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!" Naruto shouted back Kiba was literally rolling on the roof they sat on laughing like a mad man

"It's enough for Sakura" Sasuke smirked

"This, explains those complexes of yours – and to be honest, Sakura probably doesn't even know how to touch herself the fact that you came in and did anything to her at all probably made her baby maker explode in less than three seconds with backed up female essence" Kiba quipped after finally calming down

Sasuke couldn't find anything to counter with that – the blonde and bruntte just stared at him

"Shut up"

"We win again"

"You've literally only won this one time"

"And yet it still isn't how many more inches I have on you" Kiba shot back

"Oh stop being an ass, Dog porker" Sasuke retaliated

On the other side of the village-

"-it was so romantic and special" Sakura recalled her night with Sasuke

"I bet you'd sooner gag on a spoon than what he's packing" Hinata added In slyly

"Oh what do you know – you've never even – you didn't!" Sakura glared

"He got in the way when I was checking out Naruto – wasn't impressed at all how you felt that or even got off on that at all, is beyond me"

"What are you talking about he's average – and it wasn't bad at all it was special" Sakura uneasily defended

"No – Chouji is average Sasuke is something you'd use when you have a sensitive and shallow pool in your pants" Hinata responded Ino started to giggle

"I mean, you both match at least" She added

"How do you –" She looked at Hinata's pale digit and finally looked at to what she was pointing to

"Oh you bitch!" Sakura growled

"You're talking like you got the best of the bunch and that Naruto is better equipped, but that doesn't matter at all it's all about –" Hinata raised a hand

"If you say it's about how you use it I will turn you into a blob on the floor both of you are small, and you happen to have some form of radiation in your brain that gave you pink hair, so what"

"Wait, what?!"

"And for your info, Naruto is the best, in terms of personality and in equipment, if I rode that I wouldn't be walking for awhile, and you'd actually be on par with me for once" Hinata smiled condescendingly

"Why did Naruto have to fall for you of all people I will never understand" Sakura sighed

"Sakura, you've seen me naked, you know why anyone would fall for me, baka"

"Conceded much?" Ino joked

"Maybe, however, I do have to leave you all to this…gossip I have to report to lady Tsunade about this….document my father's trying to lay on Naruto"

"Oh, right, well, you do have a month to lay in bed with him until you have to decide" Ino pointed out

"Don't make me track him down now- I have to get this _loooong_ talk taken care of otherwise I'll never come up with a loophole" Hinata sighed before walking toward the hokage tower

"She, really needs to get laid soon or she may just become more of a bitch than your boyfriend" Ino joked

"You're just mad he likes me" Sakura pouted

"After what Hinata said…not…entirely"


	6. Answers

Short lived was the conversation Hinata and Tsunade had for simple reasons – they both understood they had better things to do than sit and discuss what happened besides Tsunade already had an idea of what was occurring and it was more or less a matter of time before Hiashi pointed it out, unless…who was she kidding Naruto wasn't going to actually figure this out, she'd have to tell him which she was currently trying to do rather gear up to do he was literally right outside of her office and a few drinks were needed for this one but Naruto wasn't one to give her this much needed prep time.

"Oi Baa-chan let me in already I don't have time for this!" His screeching was giving her a migraine and she knew if she kept him waiting she'd end up killing him she sighed

"Enter" She said dully

Naruto walked in with an irritated look on his face and a clear show of uninterest in this whole thing by his posture

"What's this all about? I have a few things I need to take care of and this…wasn't one." Naruto sighed

"That talk, do you have any idea what it was about, with Hiashi?" She decided to cut to the chase

"Him being a pretentious douche and trying to control his daughter, what else?" Naruto said simply with a shrug

"Incorrect" He jumped back slightly

"Normally, yes but.." Her commanding posture dropped to a sincere one of motherly care

"This is a test, he needs to see that you truly care for his daughter, that you can protect her from the darkness of her clan, you've gone leaps and bounds for them and this would be if anything a final test to see if you two can truly work out – if you truly love her as much as you clearly seem to, this month is for that" Naruto's eyes brightened slightly

"If you both drop blood on that document…you'll see what I mean, you've given up so much for that girl and so has she, speaking of it hasn't returned has it?"

"Don't remember? The cost is great, not as much as it might be to return someone like Madara or my dad but…suffice it to say it was substantial – if I were to try and fight I could probably muster up one rasengan at the most – however…some of it will never return it belongs to her now – it won't honestly affect me at all it wasn't but a pinch of sand and the fox and cover that but – it'll take time to recover what I lost," He paused

"If she uses all of her chakra she'd die similar to what happens to us normally just at a faster rate…and every month or so I'll have to feed her more – I could just give her some Kyubi chakra but – I don't want to risk that at the moment I can't risk doing anything I'd normally do at the moment – I have to take things slow" Naruto finished in mock depression

"You're willing to go slow – wow I can already hear wedding bells" Tsunade joked Naruto glared

"Oh, shut up I haven't even decided on purposing or anything yet – this month will help me decided if I need to or not" Naruto blushed a bit before turning away

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't Naruto-chan" She giggled to herself

"That's not a lot" Naruto shouted before slamming the door on his way out an ear piercing scream made him speed up

Once he got out of the tower he noticed the object of his affections standing in front of the door – staring at him

"Nice chat?" She asked simply

"As much as can be had – hey, lets go somewhere," Naruto suggested

"Like…A date?" She seemed hesitant

"Something wrong with that?" He seemed unaffected

"N-No, It's just completely clear you are different – the you I know…would never suggest something like this" She tried hiding the small smile on her face but he noticed and warmth filled him

"C'mon, let's go, cinnamon buns and a movie – how's that sound?" She blushed

"How do you –" She paused

"I know you better than you might think Hinata-_chan_" The way he said her name made her lose it she complied wordlessly

They walked wordlessly until they got to the bakery and Naruto placed their order he decided to speak

"So, how do you like town?" He asked hoping for a positive answer

"It's different but…everyone seems happy and I have a feeling it's thanks to you that it's like this" She looked to the blonde his face lit up with reddened cheeks

"Y-yeah well, it was but, it wasn't the same without you so…"

"You mean the other me….Naruto" She looked off toward the closest window

"You…you loved her, didn't you?" She asked causing him to jump

"It's okay if you did, I can't compete I know you wanted he back but –"

"I did – I do, I will always, but, your he too, even if you don't think you are you do things differently, you dress differently, but I can clearly see the old Hinata in you, the one that I had to think about for five years since I became a ninja to realize I loved – and despite the personality change and new wardrobe I think…" He looked toward the ceiling as if the words were taped above for him to read like a script – Hinata followed his vision until he smiled and looked back down to her

"The way you are is exactly how she would've become…or well at least 35 percent of the way to being you" Hinata began to giggle

"So only 65 precent is original?" She asked jokingly

"Yeah and 20 of that happens to be on your chest" He laughed

"That hasn't stopped you from gazing at all, Naruto-_kun_" She teased slightly he quickly looked away with a blush

"But- despite that fact that only a small amount of her exists within you…even that small amount is enough for me to fall in love with you – you could've looked nothing like her but if you said you were here and had her mannerisms I'd give in you could look like-"

"-Sasuke" She blirted out

"N-No, no way in hell I'd sooner pick Chouji at least he has a chest" They both laughed a bit

"Yeah but **these**" She forced his hand on her chest

"Don't make the woman just like _this_" She placed a hand below his belt

"Doesn't make the man" Naruto blushed

"Yeah but-" He removed his hand and took hers in his

"This warmth is what keeps me going, this warmth is what makes me happy, this warmth…takes away everything terrible in my past…and makes me emberace the future I want to always have this warmth – this hand – you, by my side, forever" She smile so hard at his words that she couldn't look at him directly her gaze shot toward the register followed by downcast to her sandals

"Thank you, for everything, Naruto-kun"

**Thought I'd shoot out another chapter for you guys for the quick reviews, I thank ya, and hopefully I can keep this up thanks for the support and next time I'll try and add a review section sorry I haven't ^^**


	7. kiddnaping and Hinata don't mix

**Just a heads up, poop hits the fan, this chap sorry for the late update!**

"I know we've discussed this before …like four or five times, now but you do remember the plan, correct? Another meeting that the clan head didn't much care for

"Yes, I remember I know we have to groom her into a clan head I've been doing so since her birth, remember?" Hiashi was clearly bored

"And have you found a way to **dispose** of the elder?" Hiashi looked a bit confused at the way he said that

"What do you…mean?" He almost didn't want to know

'I've given her to the Uzumaki if you rec-"A hand was raised to silence him

"Until you found a way to quietly end her life, baka, blame it on the future hokage – or use it as blackmail so we have him under our thumb either or it doesn't matter so long as it happens

"Well…that's….a bit extreme don't you think?" Hiashi felt a cold sweat overshadow his pale neck and hands

"We've always been overshadowed by the Uchiha, I think it's about time we get a bit of freedom to reign a bit…don't you think?"

They stared at each other for a moment

"Uh, not like this, no but, I feel I don't have much of a say so in this, do I?" Hiashi asked

"If you're angry, be angry at the future hokage, he brought her back only for her to have to suffer again, he may love her but that won't honestly protect her, only make her the suffering they both endure that much worse"

"_Wow our elders are douche bags."_

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was going through a few _changes_ Hiashi came over with a sleeping Hinata in his arms in the dead of night ordering him to take her and don't ask any questions he was too tired to bother with such things and even if he wasn't he wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth.

"'Kay" Naruto lazily carried the heiress to his bed laying her down as slowly as he could before he himself took his spot back in his bed feeling a soft warmth envelope him

"_Naruto-kun_" He heard a purr of his name and he couldn't help but smile as he moved closer to the prone girl

"I'm right here, Hinata, and I'm not going anywhere I'll protect you here on in" He held her close

Since this night he's been waking up refreshed for about three reasons

He finally had someone in his life who truly wanted him around and that made him feel a hell of a lot better about himself, he felt he had a purpose besides being hokage and – however this last one was a bit double sided, they shared a tiny apartment if you could call it that, and that cause a lot of _bumping of heads_ and ended up in more than a few heavy petting sessions.

For two weeks straight.

Now, Naruto enjoyed this as much as any guy especially considering his upbringing he reveled in it, however he knew he needed a bigger place – if he loved her and wanted to be with her he had no real way to live here and have a family, it just made no sense, at least in his mind.

That morning he was going through a catalog for places to rent and homes – he assumed getting a house right off the bat would be pushing it since he wasn't entirely sure what message that would give her or what it'd seem like – plus they haven't been together that long, can't rush this stuff, right?

He gathered his thrown clothes from last night and put them in the hamper to be washed later as Hinata lazily came out of the room they shared with clear lack of tact, she'd normally come out without of the room without a hint of modesty because half if not most of the time she wouldn't be wearing clothes which would result in more….touching. However this time she was just that tired they spent hours doing so much she didn't want to waste time finding her clothes, at least she wore undergarments _this_ time.

She lazily made her way to the stove and placed a package of ramen into a pan and set it on a burner before adding water to boil – yes she ate ramen, he had other forms of food but at this point she seriously couldn't hope to make anything other than this.

"Hinata, I'm going out for just a bit, you'll be alright by yourself for a bit right?" He stood up from his spot in the miniature kitchen

A horse 'yes' was his answer before he made way to the door and slowly opened it before walking out and shutting it behind him, somehow, for whatever reason he felt a part of him telling him to stay with her he felt like something important could happen and him leaving couldn't be good, however he had to do this, she had to be independent and he couldn't get too attached.

* * *

Ko, had been a lot of things a ninja, a servant, a baby sitter, for the most part a guardian of a former heiress who had died years ago only for her to return to him in such a way he was utterly repulsed by her actions but he could see, she was now strong, strong enough to the point – she would no longer need him again. That might've been why he was forced by the elders to do this he tried in many ways to reason this in his head but he couldn't.

Despite the reality of it all, he knew his charge was dead and seeing another form of her, mocking him acting so vulgar it…angered him.

He had gone this long watching – waiting for a chance to attack but the blonde hadn't left, and he witnessed the disgusting things they did alone – something only married couples did, something they shouldn't do, besides the actual act itself. He watched the blonde leave and quickly made way for the door.

A knock was heard and as tired as she was Hinata stood up from her comfy position on the couch and walked toward the door, something told her it was someone she didn't want to see, she twisted the knob slowly praying it was just Naruto saying he forgot something she opened the door and before she could even swing the door open completely a person barged in shoving her back.

She dogged an incoming kunai aimed for her neck adrenaline took over her petite frame as she lunged forward knocking him onto his back and she brought her fist up and attempted hit her assailant only for the man to redirect the attack into the floor, a few sick pops were heard and the man smiled slightly.

Three of her five fingers were broken she could tell – the pain caused her to recoil back she almost didn't notice the kunai lodged into her she looked into the mans eyes realizing who it was fear took over her system as her lovers name left her mouth, she fell to the floor of the apartment grasping at the kunai logged in her gut, it wasn't enough to kill her – he knew that but he had to get out of here. Picking up the prone girl he took off as quickly as he could.

* * *

Naruto, he didn't return for another hour annoyed with the constant talking of the real estate worker trying to bleed him dry of his money only for him to settle on a nice one bedroom apartment that was significantly bigger than his own – yes he was happy about that but felt...unease.

He came back to see his door open and a dent in it, he looked to the floor of his living area and almost transformed into the kyubi himself – blood and a note.

"**We've taken her, and if you don't do as instructed, she won't return to you alive, for every screw up you make, you will receive a **_**present**_** in the mail"**

Yeah, Naruto wasn't going to play that, he was the future hokage and he was so angry anyone within his radius could feel it, he ran – ran from his apartment into the streets looking for any sign of the captors or his beloved.

Chakra limitations be damned.

* * *

Hinata awoke shocked and freezing, cold water was poured on her exposed form – she only now realized she fought that armed man in a bra and panties.

"Well, that woke her up," One man said

"Where am I?"She growled

"Woah, there missy, we call the shots here, true, we didn't kill you yet, and we don't have a reason to, yet. Just get comfy, and keep quiet or I'll let my colleagues here who've been eyeing you do what they want to do" She arched an eyebrow

"I mean they'll pretty much turn you into a cum dumpster" Her captor explained he visibly saw the girls body go pale

"And, if you seriously say _you won't get away with this_ I'll stab you myself now be good and –" An explosion was heard and a howl of anger echoed

"Can I say it now that you're clearly seconds away from being mutilated by the future hokage?" The heiress smirked

* * *

**So, this chapter was a bit darker but it needs to be known that the elders are serious and if I didn't do that and just let things go the way they could've, you'd probably all be bored and I'd be forced to write a lemon almost ever chapter, not fun? No didn't think so – I may write one eventually no idea just felt I needed to give you guys a chapter since I haven't in some time, ALSO; the next chapter may be a bit more violent but after it, it'll go back to how it normally is trust me! I'll try and update soon!**


	8. You won't like him when he's pissed

**Just know, the first part of this and some stuff near the end was kind of driven by my own personal feelings and no ill intent was meant however, just know some violence is mentioned. **

Fist crushed through bone – he was beyond angry, using everything he was able to use at this time he wasn't going to lose her, not again.

When he got home earlier that day and noticed she was gone with an obvious struggle he knew her strength hadn't returned, the chakra conversion he did pretty much gave her the chakra of a jounin but her physical strength would have to be returned the old fashioned way. Guilt struck his gut so hard it quickly bubbled into anger a black unquenchable pit of anger.

He could sense her – it took him some time to do because of the wait for sage mode but soon after he found her he became a literal orange blur of speed and anger he could hear shouts and screams and some screaming his name but he was too focused to even care at this point.

Hinata on the other hand was masking her insecurities with bravado – even if she wasn't faking it, the fact that a man who used to _watch _her as a child was now trying to get her aroused was sickening the leader of this group figured why not get her pregnant and sell the kids to the lightning village I mean hell they wanted them all those years ago why not and make a profit? After she reached her uselessness they could dispose of her.

Unfortunately for this man and every other person besides Hinata herself, weren't going to be around much longer – masked in the cloak of the kyubi he lost himself to his emotions and let anger guide him completely while Hinata miles away from him was doing her best to keep her body from feeling _anything_ and failing slightly, she felt complete disgust for the man smirking in front of her.

"Can you just stop already, that's a pathetic piece of meat you have their, it's smaller than Sakura's, I don't even know how you please yourself or even get a grip on that!" She started to laugh manically until she felt a sting of pain that made her mind full of insults go blank.

"You keep forgetting where you are, bitch, will use you and profit from you, you have no say so, fight all you want, he won't come, you won't get a happy ending, accept it" Hinata grit her teeth

"_He loves me"_ She whispered

"Oh, you think he does? I'm sorry, you aren't the sweet beautiful **dignified **Hinata all you are is a slut, you-" He paused and smirked

"I don't need to explain your body will soon tell you everything"

"He loves me, you ass hole, he'll come, he'll get me out of this, and when he does I'll kill you myself!" She spat in his face

"Oi, hurting the captive" Ko growled

"Ko-" It was already too late he was hitting her the man who watched over this little display stood there in shock that he'd just go and do this with no remourse, he probably hates himself and hates that he has to see another version of the girl he as tasked with protecting so he intends to beat and fuck it until he no longer feels anything.

"Not going to stop him?" A voice he assumed was just a guard

"What am I supposed to do, when he's like this he's beyond control" He looked to see an orange cloaked manifestation of anger

"Yeah, bout that," A tail flew torward Ko it flew right for the lowest part of his spine trying to sever what manhood he had and ended up doing something worse.

Ko jerked forward as a face of disgust etched his features he made a groan of anguish as he jerked forward a few more times

"AH EW HE CAME ON MY BELLY BUTTON" Hinata screamed

_Fuck_ Naruto shot forward back handing the man hard enough to stun him before removing said mess from his lover.

"You do know, none of you will be living correct?" It was a low growl

"How can you-" a hand wrapped around Ko's mouth

"I told her, so why don't I elaborate for you; **needle dick, I love her, you will not take her away from me, you will not harm her again, impregnate her, or kill her so long as I live you piece of undignified shit, you don't even deserve to be this close to her**!" His voice distorted into the Kyubi's tails of pure energy shot forward in all directions slicing body parts from everyone in the general area – they were still alive and that's how he wanted it.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe in pain until you realize just how much you've screwed up" Naruto smirked

The other men screamed in pain and Naruto quickly realized how annoying that would be, silenced them permanently using one giant ball of chakra known as the Rasengan leaving only Ko alive

"So, you gonna tell me who told you to do this?"

"Burn in hell with that useless cunt you love so much!" Ko spat Naruto gave him a challenging look

"Or," He sent a single tail into his spine slowly pulling it out of place

"I can do this until you tell me," No hint of stopping was on his features

"More will come for her, you have a whole army below this floor you neglected to deal with!" Ko laughed

"I can only assume after you saying this, the elders convinced you side branch hyuga and some hired thugs with the promise of pristine hyuga tail decided _hey fuck it I could use some money_ unfortunately…I'm here and I won't let her get hurt" Naruto glared defiantly

"You stopped me from raping her, beating her is –" He felt his windpipe slowly forcefully close

"**Shut the fuck, up" **He wasn't even looking at the man anymore he was looking through him

"I already know the elders had something to do with this, **who else!**"

"This world is darker than you think, and he is someone you care for" Naruto glared a bit more

"I can only assume it was someone with money, that only leads me to believe it was –" He snapped Ko's neck instantly killing him on the spot

"Crap, I wanted to torture him a bit longer," other men from floors below started to flood in; Naruto quickly threw punches hard enough to sever limbs in all directions making sure none got near Hinata. Blood filled the room.

However a few problems remained Naruto was relying on Kyubi chakra, not his own and he was quickly running out of time for using it having to deflect ninjutsu instead of dogging it was shortening this time. If he had to rely on his own power he might not make it.

"_Plan B"_

Flames emitted from his body as molten rocks of fire shot from all areas exploding and hitting any enemy close enough to try and attack or far enough to try hand signs. Infusing all elements of chakra in his body thanks to the different beasts in his body he summoned a giant Nine tailed fox – each tail a different color for a different beast. All of the tails vanished traveling to the mouth of the manifestation before shooting a combined blast destroying everything in its path and at least an acre of land was decimated. No one was left alive outside of Naruto and Hinata.

He quickly got her down and held her close, she did something he didn't expect, she cried.

"I...knew you'd come I wasn't afraid at all, I knew it!" He held her as close as he could without hurting her

"I'd never let them take you away from me again, Hinata, **never**" She looked up to him her eyes reminded him of the pale moonlight and as beautiful as it was he never wanted to see her cry again.

"Lets get you back, I have some unfinished business to deal with" He had a glint of anger in his voice

"C-Cant you use a clone or something I – I don't want to be able" She was shaking she was acting like the old her, and something told him whatever they did before he got there made her like this, he grit his teeth.

"Yeah," Mustering enough of his own chakra for one clone he sighed slightly

"You know what to do" The clone nodded as it rushed off, the real Naruto dashing off toward home.

* * *

Kakashi became a legend after the ninja war and was considered a man you shouldn't trifle with unless you wanted to end up poked to death – literally despite this he was still the same old guy you'd always figure him to be, lazy and always reading icha icha paradise that's exactly what Naruto found him doing.

"Oh, Naruto been awhile how've you-" He saw the glint in his eye and stopped short

"You let this happened, why" Was all the blonde could say

The silver haired man sighed loudly before closing his book and standing up before his old pupil

"You need to be ready for anything and now that you've found a potential love interest you need to be prepared if the worst comes and –"

"AND what!? You think I'll lose her? Fail her? News flash I already lost her once and I went to hell and back to actually save her, no more fucking lessons the one who needs one this time is you!"

"I only did what I did to expose them and help you, I may be the sixth hokage but I am your sensei first, and it may be true I've taken a short leave of office for the time being and left Tsunade in charge means nothing I still hold that title, Naruto" A stinging fist hit his face and the sixth hokage went down like a sack of bricks

"You've done a lot of things to me in my past, Kakashi, you neglected my traning – you knew of my past and didn't utter a word of it, not even to me, not even to help a struggling kid, but the one thing I can't and will never forgive, I you harming the only small scrap of happiness I've obtained.** Stay away from her**." Red eyes met onyx

"…I understand, but, one day –"

"There is no _one day_ I will protect her from everything, and I swear on that, and that is my ninja way and you know that" With that said the clone vanished

* * *

Back at Naruto's now new apartment which was significantly bigger – Hinata…was acting different

"Please!" She begged

"Why!" Naruto was at this point shocked

"I don't want anyone else to take my first away from me, but…" She tensed up

"You whiny bitch take your damn pants off!" She returned to her normal self, which was fine until he ended up underneath her

"H-Hinata wait we should talk about this!" Naruto was blushing so hard his ears may have been red

"Yeah, lemme think…you already have wood so, I don't think I'll stop, kay" He sighed drastically

"I can always poke you and take it by force"

"…"

"That's what I thought" She smiled

**I haven't completely decided to do a lemon at all, next chapter might be one, might not, depends on you guys honestly, I can just make a tally out of it, or something, I dunno, I'll see about getting another one out quickly, - more personal bullshit of this caliber caused this chapter to end up like this, forgive me.**


	9. R&R

**First off, I'm SORRY IM LATE HOLY SHEIT; ive been sick beyond belief and I couldn't sit and write at all so please forgive me for that, it hurt me as much as it hurt all of you secondly-**

**I WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE T_T…After 700 I just…I WANNA SEE IT – also for those of you happy about the pairing, REFRAIN FROM YOUTUBE COMMENTS holy sheit. Some Narusaku fans are pissed off and are saying NaruHina is "Illogical" let that sink in….my only response was "What the fuck? xD"**

**I can't see how people don't see it the pairing being realistic. Anyway this…chapters passing onto what I didn't think I'd be doing so soon but some reviwers wanted it and in all honesty raising the raiting just gives me more reasons to swear right? Yeah…that is totally my reason isn't it?...no it isn't well, anyway this chapter I will give you guys a warning it does have a lemon, and I'll try and do a bit better with it as I progress but yeah just …bare with this chapter it isn't my best **

Hiashi woke up with his ears being literally screamed off, the elders plan backfired – as glad as HE was no one else seemed to be he was wishy washy with all of this honestly, he was glad nothing befell his daughter that was completely true. He was even glad Naruto saved her and kept his word. That didn't mean he was fine with the two of them doing kami knows what behind closed doors.

If he had his way, his daughter would be strong – cold resilient and marry a man worthy of giving the hyuga a strong heir.

You know, despite the fact that Naruto was and is the best candidate considering he's the strongest shinobi in this village – he'd rather her pick a strong Hyuga as to not taint the bloodline. Even still he knew whatever child they had would undoubtedly be stronger than any kid she'd ever have with any run of the mill Hyuga.

That might be what irked him so much about all of it.

She'd be marrying the strongest – guaranteed next Hokage who has powers of all Bjuu as well as Ashura's power…he was a walking mass of power that would grant his clan tremendous power all because his daughter loved him.

His grandchildren would be the Hyuga legends that would make them once again feared and respected – for the last few years people have feared a single Uchiha, justified? As of now yes back then? He laughed at that thought.

Hiashi was begrudgingly explaining all this to the elders who seemed skeptical however what could they _really_ do? I mean…they can't hope to kill him by any means he's like the giant guy at the bar who steals your girl, as angry and as pissed as you'd get what could you do besides sit and seethe?

Despite how they felt knew, _knew_ he was right all they could do was sit and wait for the inevitable

After everything that recently transpired Hinata was seriously on him as if literally trying to take his manhood and leave it logged within her for all eternity with no hope of seeing it return to him. He understood however, she was almost violated, and if she had to choose someone to let herself be violated by, she'd take it now rather than let someone else do it.

Naruto couldn't think at this point for the past two days he _suffered_ from constant touching. Seriously if her hand wasn't in his pants she was trying to get him in hers. Two days of this went by, the only reason he was conflicted? Well, that's a stupid thing to ask, honestly. He was conflicted because he wanted to wait – you know actually get married like he assumed his parents did. He knew sex was something you did with someone you love, and he knew how he felt but fear Is still ever present. He assumed if they got married then…he'd have nothing to fear.

Idealistic and stupid he knew that but deep down he could still be childish that's probably why he only lasted two days.

She had him on the ground her naked form hovering over his clothed one. Her pale skin and seductive features made him shut his eyes tight after all they had done this still sent him into a nervous wreck.

"If this…is what you want Hinata I won't fight you anymore, I give in…you can have me-" He gulped

"-all of me" A radiant smile form on her face a single tear slid down her face as she captured his lips in a direct contradiction to this tender moment she picked up the blonde with inhuman strength and in a flash flung him on the bed as if he wasn't going to be with his gentle yet foul mothed perverted lover but _granny Tsunade_ the thought almost made him want to hurl. Hinata on the other hand was already undressing and touching her lover.

When it came to the actual act itself once the both of them were naked she…became timid about the actual penetration itself. Pumping her hand up and down his length even using her mouth at times anything except that. Finally Naruto became slightly impatient

"A-Are you ready?" Naruto's mouth nipped her neck gently he couldn't exactly find the entrance slamming his member around like a doofus before accidentally rubbing against her sweet spot causing her to let out a throaty moan and finally even she grew impatient with and as shy as she was feeling she guided him to the entrance of her womanhood

"There you baka…"Her hands trembled with something akin to fear and nervousness maybe even anticipation – Naruto wasn't one to figure those things out so easily he slowly forced his body closer to hers as he entered her warmth a feeling, a new feeling enticed him making him want to feel it again.

He began slowly pulling back and pumping himself back in Hinata's eyes were closed as he did this taking sharp breaths each slow second he'd pull back.

"Does it…hurt?" Naruto asked almost wanting to ignore her possible strife but he was better than that.

"J-Just a bit – it's nothing" Naruto's brows knit in concern despite the small smirk on his lips

"Here…bite down on me until it stops" Naruto insisted

"W-Why?" His smirk grew into a smile

"For as long as you feel pain, I'll feel pain with you, I consider you apart as me as I am you, so if you suffer I will too." A few tears spilled as she gently sank her teeth into her lover's skin. He made sure it was fine to continue before thrusting into her womanhood again. However stopping like he did made his need all the more urgent. He was bleeding he knew that along with her muffled cries of pleasure and of pain.

He couldn't figure out _why_ his need was so urgent – what his body was trying to get too exactly but he started moving faster and eventually Hinata couldn't control her vocal chords anymore, she released her hold on the blonde as her cries of – now complete pleasure – echoed throughout the neighborhood.

He was thankful his prodding of her body was no longer harming her; because he was literally slamming his body against hers with reckless abandon trying to reach whatever it was his body was egging him on to reach.

It felt like an eternity before finally a release that caused his body to jolt forward in a high that paled in comparison to anything he'd ever felt before jolting his body harder into his lover her moans echoed throughout the room filling Naruto's ears as he emptied himself into her. Only after trying to catch his breath did he feel the need to go again – to relive the experience he just shared with his lover, however it'd have to wait, a knock on the door disrupted his desire.

"I'll go see who it is," He began sitting up forcing his legs onto the tiled floor a whimper of sadness left Hinata's mouth and Naruto swore this was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He kissed her forehead before he briskly left the room already regretting the choice to do so.

He got to the door after finding his scattered clothing only willing to put on his boxers and pants and opened the door to see a Hyuga – he couldn't only gather was a messanger.

"I've come to inform you of an important matter" Naruto motioned with his hand for him to continue

"After much debate over the matter, Lord Hiashi decided to release the seal placed his daughter earlier this morning – from here on in any sexual acts could result in **pregnancy" **Naruto didn't move

"Y-You're kidding, right?" The messenger just looked at him for a moment before leaving – Naruto _knew_ he wasn't lying but the fact remained he was still utterly bewildered

He stood staring at the spot the man just left from after what felt like an hour he finally looked toward the darkened room and braced himself for the shitstorm that was going to be shouted – flailing and glaring that would be Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto called from his position

"If you're done out there hurry up and _come_ back" Naruto almost winced at what would be coming soon

"Yeah, bout that…I don't think I should be coming…that soon, your dad kinda…removed the seal on you, you…can get pregnant" Naruto felt a chill run down his spine."

Two glowing eyes pierced the darkened room Naruto almost wanted to cower in fear – seconds later a pale blur ran out of the room and out into the streets below.

"FATHER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Well, looks like we won't _just_ have the lone Uchiha but the lone Hyuga soon also"

"**You really should go stop her," **Naruto looked to his stomach

"….What if I told you, I want to keep my manhood attached to me" Naruto slowly began walking toward the path of destruction

"**Don't tell me she-" **

"Yes, I am totally afraid of-" A rumble caught him off guard and a few Hyuga men were running like life depended on it. Hinata right behind them.

"**Yeah okay I see it"**


	10. Talking leads to stabbing and diagrams

Naruto was a lot of things, a prankster a bit of an idiot, creative…you name it he may have had something to do with the word

Except a mediator he was not that by any means

Why he had to be one now for his girlfriend and her father – he had no clue you'd have better luck asking Sasuke why his eyes bleed when he uses Amaterasu.

…Yeah you won' get an answer there either.

Now this would be okay seeing as well, Hinata can be reasonable and Hiashi…is well a clan head he's not liable to be a dick right?

Yeah you'd be wrong here too.

Hinata was tied to a chair and Hiashi had two chairs – one he sat in and another to hit his daughter with in case she tried attacking him again.

Normal family meeting right? Yeah Naruto didn't think so either.

However this _was_ Hiashi's fault he did remove her seal and didn't tell her anything about it, he was more or less like _fuck-it let her get pregnant bring me them uber powerful grand-babies and lock down the technical god of Shinobi while I'm at it so no one will fuck with me when I decide to coup_.

And hell you'd be right as all hell that was probably what the old guy was thinking.

At least, the elders.

"So, any chance you'll be cool with this and let Hianta have her say so in this or…?"

"Nah," Was the elder mans response

"She chose you, at first I thought it was stupid, and we needed to keep the lineage pure, but you know, by all technical definition you defy ninja standards, you'd give our clan some of the strongest children to date, you know other than the uchiha but who wants to deal with that arrogant prick?" Naruto craned his neck to the side

"But aren't you just-"

"If you say I'm calling the kettle black I swear to god I will jyuken you're adam's apple so hard every time you talk your ears will bleed" Naruto promptly shut his mouth

"Hinata, anything to add?" Naruto asked

"I don't mind getting pregnant" Naruto's browns furred in confusion

"I do however mind that **you couldn't wait at least a year for me to get my rocks off a bit more than the six times I did you old saggy bastard"** She squirmed against the ropes

"So," Naruto started

"I think we can both agree you fucked a bit" Naruto looked to his soon to be father in law

"To you, only because all this means for you is she'll sooner rip your head off – she'll be ten times more hormonal than Tsunade when she's drunk" Naruto froze

"W-What" Naruto choked out looking to the Hyuga heiress

"You don't know anything about pregnancy do you?" Hiashi asked

"Dude I didn't figure out sex until I was 15 what makes you think I know anything about pregnancy?"

"Oh for the love of TenTen are you this stupid?" Hiashi almost laughed at him

"He was an orphan, _dickless_ not his fault he doesn't know" Hinata defended

"I assure you daughter I am a man" Hiashi responded

"Not from how I'm seeing things"

Silence

"Hinata, why….would you use that….to see how much of a _man_ your dad is, that's…."

"Fucking gross?" Naruto pointed to the girl

"Exactly"

"I didn't have to, he's been abusing the help, of course they got over it, they couldn't feel anything, gave them time to relax a bit instead of cleaning" Naruto stifled a laugh at Hiashi's growing pink face

"I-It matters not, we must come up with a feasible date for the two of you two get married – the sooner the better"

"All for the sake of power right?" Naruto asked Hinata glared at her father

"Think of it however you want" Hiashi said calmly

"But you all get what you want, Naruto you get a family, Hinata you get the man you love, and I get the power the clan needs – deserves"

"Take out the deserves part and that's about right" Hinata spat

"I'd figure you to be a bit more happy, daughter"

"I have a baby in my oven after only having sex once, no chicks gonna be happy with that, it's the suckiest time fucking seeing as it hurts like fucking hell only for it to feel good after like thirty fucking minutes then when it's all over you find out you can't do it anymore because you get knocked up?" Both men went slack jawed

"I should go find the meanest ninja tool and just fuck you with it pops I really should" Hinata glared

"And this is getting dark, real dark, okay Hiashi you, you wanna apologize? I have a feeling she'll be doing this to me if you don't" Naruto began to move back a bit

"I regret nothing, this is for the greater good" Hiashi responded proudly

"Tell that to your sore anus later after she's done with it"

"My what?"

Seconds later could only be described as pure torture that even Ikibi wouldn't succumb a person to, granted she forced someone else to do what she had in mind …didn't change the fact that everyone in the room that day gained a new perspective.

Just because Naruto may be a god doesn't mean he can stop a grown clan leader from getting his ass kicked…and stabbed.

"Well, I feel better" Hinata commented as she sat on the couch she shared with her lover

"Hinata, your father isn't going to be able to sit right for at least a month" Naruto said flatly

"I won't be able to for nine, your point?"

He paused

"Wait what?"

"Naruto, I'm going to have a kid growing in my belly"

"…But, you put food in your belly"

"C'mon" Hinata finally said after staring at her lover for a few seconds

"Where are we going?" Naruto stood up

"You need to go ask Tsunade how kids are born, I need to go get you a double order of ramen so you have something to eat after you come back, you'll probably lose everything you ate" Hinata walked toward the door

"After the ass stabbing? I seriously doubt that"

**An hour later :D**

"How was it?" Hinata asked half joking

"I will never understand how people call you girls weak ever again, on a side note, get rid of the meat"

"She showed you a video of an actual birth didn't she?" Tears weld up in the blondes eyes

"_Uh-huh"_ He began to sob

"IT WAS SO HORRIBLE!" He screamed

**I'm back peeps, I'll update sooner (Hopefully)**


End file.
